


Secrets

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Flop Stoppers (Short Film)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I know nobody reads this fandom, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk brain vomit, M/M, Secrets, no beta we die like Mack Schneider should have, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Graham hates that new hero that emerged recently. Zephyr. Just a stupid copycat, trying to be like a new detective dark, or captain cosmos.Spencer has slightly different thoughts on the matter.
Relationships: Graham/Spencer (Flop Stoppers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Look I love them and this idea wouldn’t leave my head so here you are the four people who read flop stoppers fic  
> I know it’s short I’m sorry

Graham finished typing out the tweet and clicked post, watching the likes pop up. 

Spencer stumbled in behind him, and Graham didn’t look up, just tossing a peace sign. “Hey babe, did you grab chips?”

“Sorry, I forgot.”

“How distracted did you get this time?” 

“.. very.”

Spencer pulled his jacket off and peeled off his suit. He wrinkled his nose after geeking his phone, seeing the tweet. 

_ Today on nitpicks about that hero Zephyr: what’s up with his suit? Dudes got some nice blue and grey but then he throws in a bit of purple? Buddy it doesn’t match well _

“You really hate this Zephyr dude, don’t you.” He called out into the other room. 

“I don’t  _ hate _ him, he's just not a really put together hero.”

As Graham spoke, Spencer pushed things around, looking for the mask he’d  _ already _ managed to lose track of.

“I mean have you seen the dudes costume? It looks like it was put together by hand using like.. dental floss after maybe two YouTube videos.”

Spencer pulled out a needle and tried to fix the hole he’d torn in his costume. Google had told him dental floss was a strong thread, and that it wouldn’t be visible with a certain stitch, but obviously google had lied.

“And there’s no cape? Where’s the flair?” Graham prattled on. 

“Maybe the dude just can’t sew?” Spencer offered as he pricked his finger again. 

“But the cape?”

“Couldn’t find the fabric for it?”

“Jeez, so logical.” Graham muttered as Spencer joined him on the couch. 

“You know me.” Well, minus the other life as a superhero part, but still.

…

It was barely midnight, but unless something in the apartment was on fire, Graham would be asleep. 

Spencer crept in, and cursed internally when he saw the bright tv. 

_ Fuck.  _

Graham could never fall asleep to the tv. Shit.

As he tried to sneak along the wall, still holding his bleeding side, that one  _ fucking _ table leg got in the way, and he let out an involuntary yelp.

“Spencer?” A sleepy Graham turned around. “Babe? C’mere, I don’t wanna get up.”

“Uh, just a sec.” 

“What?” Graham woke up a bit more, and peered through the dark at his boyfriend. “What are you wearing? Is that-“ His head dropped onto the couch. “Don’t fucking tell me.”

Spencer winced, expecting the worst. “Yeah.”

“And you didn’t tell me? Dude, that's so cool!” He was already off the couch, wide awake. “You do realize I know how to sew? You could have upgraded your costume by now.” He ran his hands along the seams. “And we can add a cape!”

Spencer was still largely unresponsive. “I thought you hated superheroes? Why do you think I haven’t told you?”

“I thought you were trying to outshine the og’s and be better! But you adore them like me so I don’t have to worry about anything but how bad your costume is!”

Spencer folded his arms. “Rude.” 

“I’m just saying, babe.”

…

A couple mornings later, Spencer woke up to see Graham asleep at his desk. He had been working on his boyfriend's new costume till late at night, despite being repeatedly asked to come to bed. 

“Sleeps important, dude.” He wrapped his arms around Graham.

“I was busy!” 

“I told you to come to bed. Multiple times. Will you at least sleep now?”

Graham grinned. “You’re going to work, though. Won’t be able to stop me from not sleeping.”

“Fuck you.” Spencer headed out the door, leaving Graham to his sleep deprivation. He’d fall asleep by seven tonight anyways. “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh drink water please  
> If you too are sleep deprived you’re legally obligated to comment I don’t make the rules /j


End file.
